


Shaken, Not Stirred

by Khylara



Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [21]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete makes Patrick a drink. Prompt - bar
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601686
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Shaken, Not Stirred

**Author's Note:**

> And I thought I was done. Guess again. :) I really do think I am now.  
> Fandom shout out is a little obvious. Inspired by the Price Is Right clip of Pete with the cocktail shaker.

Patrick pulled up a bar stool and sat down, a grin on his face as he watched Pete rearrange the bottles on the back shelf for the sixth time. "Do we actually drink all that?" he asked as he gazed at his lover.

Turning around, Pete grinned at him as well. "Not a lot of it. Some of it is Joe's poison. Brendan's." He indicated the amber bottles sitting front and center on the shelf. "The whiskey is definitely yours, though."

"I appreciate that," Patrick said, still smiling. "I'd appreciate it even more if you poured me a glass."

"Right away, my good sir," Taking two glasses off the back table, Pete put ice cubes into them both before picking up the liquor bottle. He poured out a generous helping in each before pushing one over. "Is that satisfactory?"

"Very. Thank you." Clinking his glass against Pete's in a silent toast, he took a long sip. "Mmm...perfect."

"I know what else is perfect," Pete said as he leaned forward on his tattooed arms. "You."

Patrick blushed. "I think you've been drinking too much of your own product," he said as he sipped. 

"Haven't had anything stronger than a beer in weeks," Pete said cheerfully as he downed the whiskey in one gulp. Plucking a cherry out of the bowl in front of him, he waved it in front of patrick's nose. "Did I ever tell you I can tie a knot in a cherry stem with my tongue?"

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Popping the cherry into his mouth, Pete worked it around for a moment before spitting it out onto a napkin. In the middle of the stem was a perfect knot.

Patrick clapped. "I'm impressed," he said. "Can you tie a knot in me just as fast?"

Pete felt his arousal flood through him in a sudden, blinding rush. "I can sure as hell give it a try," he said eagerly. "Come on back here and we'll see."

Turning around, Patrick boosted himself up onto the polished wooden bar and swung his legs over, about to jump down when Pete stopped him. "No. Stay right there. Just like that." Standing in between his legs, Pete undid his zipper next. "Can't wait to taste you...drink you down," he said as he fell to his knees.

Patrick ran his fingers throug Pete's dark hair. "I'm alread drunk on you," he said as he watched Pete slide his mouth over his cock. "God...yes."

 _Yes,_ Pete thought as he sucked, his tongue dancing over the head of his cock. His own dick ached, trapped as it was inside his pants, but he resisted the urge to take it out and jerk himself off. He wanted to wait for Patrick. _Come on, my baby. Let it go for me. I've got you. I'm here._

Patrick moaned again as his fingers dug into the side of the bar for balance. He loved this, loved feeling Pete's soft lips and tongue wrapped around him, loved feeling the wet heat around his rock hard cock, loved hearing Pete's moans and sighs when it was his turn on his knees. It was something he couldn't get enough of.

"Love you...Pete!" he cried out, shaking as he came. Groaning, Pete swallowed him down, drinking every drop before drawing away and kissing him.

"Love you, my sweet baby," Pete said softly, brushing a hand over Patrick's flushed face. "You okay?"

"Better than okay," Patrick said, kissing him yet again. "Do I get to taste you now?"

Pete nodded as he pulled the singer into his arms. "I'll get the swizzle sticks and the lime wedges."


End file.
